


Snow patrol more like gay patrol

by Wiw



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiw/pseuds/Wiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Tweek's 10 year anniversary gets a little bit emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow patrol more like gay patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my gf because I'm far away in Tromsø and I miss her so much... ; u ;

Tuckered beneath the faux-protective layers of sheets and pillows illuminated with the dusky light of three starry nightlights, the lovers shared a tender moment. Craig tapped a few taps on his iphone and laid it facedown, the built in speaker blasting a nostalgic tune.

"Craig? What's going on?" The unceirtanty in Tweek's voice put Craig off his groove. The night had progressed just as he intended to. He'd never have to bother with romantic gestures before. Normally the couple would buy a pizza, play videogames and fuck on their anniversaries, but tonight was different. It was their 10-year anniversary.

"Make a pillowfort and play some Snow Patrol," Clyde had given him as a helpful advice the week before, "bitches love Snow Patrol." Clyde could be so obnoxious.

_I'm running out of ways to make you see_

"Craig, is this Snow Patrol?" Tweek asked with a huge grin.

_I want you to stay here beside me_

Clyde could be so obnoxious, but damn it, Clyde was right. This was a perfect mood.

"Craig, this is SO gay," ok, Clyde was wrong. Tweek was right. It was super-gay.

"Look, just," Craig pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand and stuck the other in his pocket, "listen to the lyrics, ok?"

_I won't be ok, and I won't pretend I am_

Tweek made a face like he was concentrating on listening and grimaced.

"Craig, are you sick?" Tweek asked.  
Fuck, this was not going as planned.  
  
"No, no, not that part! The chorus!" Tweek concentrated on the lyrics again.

_Please take my hand_  
_Just say yes_  
_Just say there's nothing holding you back_

"Say yes to what, Craig?" Tweek barely finished the sentence as he opened his eyes. In front of his face was a little box. Craig opened it silently, and inside was a ring.

_It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind, only love_

"You-" Tweek couldn't form a coherent sentence. Craig was asking him to marry him! And to a cheesy Snow Patrol song inside a homemade pillowfort.

"Please, just," Tweek waved in the general direction of Craig's iphone and Craig swiftly turned off the music.

"Thanks, I-" Tweek's breathing acted up. Craig hadn't said a word since pulled out the box. A wedding ring. For Tweek! Tweek gestured for Craig to give him the box and he silently obliged. Tweek took out the ring, relishing in its beauty.

"I really don't deserve this, Craig," Tweek croaked out on the verge of tears.

"... Is that a yes?" Craig finally spoke and Tweek launched into full-out hysterics.

"Tweek! No, no, no! Babe, don't cry! You don't have to say yes if you don't wanna!" Craig embraced and patted the slobbering, snotting, crying mess. Tweek tried to speak, but his wailing made it impossible to understand.

"Babe, deep breaths, I dunno what you're saying!" Craig continued to rub circles into Tweek's back, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Are you sure you wanna marry your first relationship? You're gonna miss out!" Tweek's voice pitched a tone higher near the end.

"First of all, Tweek, you're not my first relationship," Tweek tried to intervein with a "fourth-grade doesn't count," but he was shushed to silence, "Second of all, it all depends on whether or not you'll say yes." Craig smiled at his possibly future fiance. Tweek wiped snot and tears off in his sleeve and smiled back.

"Craig Tweak Tucker,"Tweek teased.

"Tweek Tucker," Craig teased back.

"Hey!" Tweek objected, playing idly with the ring in his hand.

"C'mon! Tweek Tucker Tweak sound awful! Tweek Tucker sounds good!" Craig kissed his fiances tearstreaken cheeks with a grin.

"So... It's a yes, right?" Craig asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, dummy. Of course it is." The ring didn't fit perfectly, but they'd get it fixed at the jewelshop later.


End file.
